Cross Reference To Related Applications
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 427,061, "Film Video Player With Zoom and Scan" by S. Brownstein, filed on Sept. 29, 1982;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 426,426, "Film Video Player Having Flash Illuminated Area Image Sensor and Single Frame CCD Image Sensor for Use Therewith" by T. H. Lee and L. Moore, filed Sept. 29, 1982;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 427,077, "Film Video Player With Zoom, Scan, and Automatic Border Control" by W. T. Fearnside, filed Sept. 29, 1982;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 427,060, "Packette for Processed Color Negative Film and Film Video Player Cooperating Therewith" by S. Brownstein filed Sept. 29, 1982.